A Godfather's Promise
by Miana
Summary: [Major DH spoilers] Harry meets his godson.


A loud crack resonated through the otherwise still night. Out of thin air a lone figure emerged in the garden. It looked around to ensure it was in the right place then turned to face a comfortable looking house that sat several hundred meters away. The figure did not move; instead, it gave the heave of a great sigh. Its shoulders slouched as it exhaled, its head bowing slightly. After a moment, it squared its shoulders and raised its head as it began heading toward the house.

Harry Potter approached the house at a slow walk. It was very late; he was worried that the occupant of the house might not be awake. However, light was still pouring out of several windows. She wasn't asleep yet.

Weariness and fatigue were beating down on Harry. His mind (as well as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley) had told him he needed to rest. Only hours before, he had stood before Lord Voldemort and killed him once and for all. The impact of this had not yet set in on Harry. His mind told him it had happened, yet part of him still could not believe it. _We did it_, part of him mind kept telling him. _It actually happened_. After spending the past seven years fighting the dark lord, it still seemed unreal. However, they indeed had won and the world finally was free from Voldemort at last.

But not without heavy losses.

Harry felt his feet turn to lead as he approached the steps. Many had died tonight, yet he was trying to keep that off of his mind. He was the hero of the Wizarding world now; it seemed that everyone was turning to him and he needed to keep a calm composure. He could mourn in private with his friends.

He approached the door, his heart beating wildly in his chest. His mouth had run dry and he tried to swallow down his fears. Raising his fist, he gave several loud knocks on the door. He heard moment inside; she was still awake then. Footsteps came toward the door. "Who is it?"

"Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter who were friends of Remus Lupin, who married Nymphadora Tonks and father Teddy Tonks, my godson." Whilst Harry knew that the time for hiding was over, the rest of the Wizarding world had not yet been notified. He still had to prove who he was to people.

The door opened and the face of Andromeda Tonks appeared. "Harry! Come in, quickly." She ushered him in while looking nervously back and forth at the garden. "Coming without any protection and not hidden?" Her voice began to rise like Mrs. Weasley's did. "What were you thinking?!"

"It's over, Mrs. Tonks. Voldemort's dead."

Andromeda blinked, her mouth gaped open. She let out a small gasp of disbelief. "Dead? How?"

"We fought. I killed him. He's gone for good this time."

Andromeda blinked once more, then let out a small laugh of relief as her eyes began to water. "Oh Harry!" She pulled him tightly into a hug then held him back at arm's length. "That's wonderful! You…" Tears sprang from her eyes and she pulled him close once more. "You have saved us all, my boy. You did it."

"I have your sister to thank for that," Harry replied, feeling Andromeda push him back instantly.

She gave him a skeptic eye. "What?"

"Narcissa Malfoy. She… she saved my life. Had it not been for her, I would have been killed."

Andromeda looked off to the wall in thought. "Cissy? Cissy helped?"

"She, her husband, and Draco are all fine. I'm sorry to say that Bellatrix is dead."

Andromeda's lips tightened and turned into an odd smile. "Naturally. Ever the loyal servant to the Dark Lord. She had it coming, mind you, after the threats she sent Nymphadora when she and Remus married…" Andromeda's eyes met Harry's once more. "Dora! Does she know?"

Harry felt an invisible vice grip at his heart. He wished he did not feel as if he had to be the one to tell Andromeda Tonks that her daughter and son-in-law were dead, especially so soon after her own husband's death.

Andromeda saw him falter, her eyes turning to fear. "Harry? Is Nymphadora all right? Where is she? Where's Remus?"

"Remus…" Harry's voice choked. Tears he had buried down began to creep to his eyes. He felt goosebumps run down his arms, even though it was a warm night.

Andromeda grasped both of his hands, her eyes on the brink of tears once more yet full of understanding. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Unable to speak, Harry nodded.

Andromeda closed her eyes tightly, letting several tears slip out. "My poor Remus… I barely got a chance to get to know him. Such a kind man… oh, my poor Dora. Poor Dora."

Harry knew it would be better to deliver it all at once. He found his voice and mustered up what will power her had left. "Mrs-Mrs. Tonks, Nymphadora's dead too."

Andromeda let out a sharp cry. She let go of Harry's hands and sunk to the floor, holding herself as her chest began to heave and tears began to flow. "No," she whispered. "No…"

Harry knelt down in front of her, taking one of her hands into his own. She grasped it tightly as her body began to shake with sobs. Harry too finally let the tears for his former mentor and friend go free as well.

After several minute, Harry sniffled loudly, remembering his actual intent for the night. "Mrs… Mrs. Tonks? Do you have Teddy?"

Andromeda raised a tear-stained cheek and nodded, trying to regain some of her composure. "We felt it was safer for him here. All the enchantments we had set up for your arrival were still in place."

"You do know that To… Nymphadora and Remus made me his godfather, right?"

Andromeda tried to muster a small smile and nodded. "Yes. Remus and Dora both felt there could be no one safer."

Harry tried to collect his thoughts. "Mrs. Tonks, I've only been of age for a year. While I want to take my duties as a godfather seriously, there is just no possible way that I can do that at this moment.'

Andromeda nodded. "I understand that, Harry. He is my grandson; I shall of course keep him with me and raise him." With Harry's help, she got to her feet and slowly made her way for the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Please," Harry answered. He retrieved the teacups as she tapped her wand against a kettle, a jet of steam blowing out of it. He poured the tea and handed her her cup. They began to discuss guardianship when Teddy grew older. Harry knew that as she had just lost her husband and daughter, taking her only grandchild away from her would have been the cruelest and worst thing imaginable to do. It was agreed that Teddy would remain with his grandmother, but Harry would of course always be welcome to visit.

After he had finished his tea, Harry set the cup down. "Mrs. Tonks? Do you think I could go see Teddy?"

"Of course, dear. He's in my bedroom for the present. Down the hall and to the left." She gave Harry a squeeze of the hand then began collecting the tea cups as Harry stood and headed down the hall.

The rest of the house was darker. It was very early in the morning. Harry had not realized how long he had been there. He treaded softly as he approached the master bedroom, hearing a low fussing noise coming from within. He pushed the door open and looked around, spotting a bassinet next to the bedside. A soft lamp was sitting on the bedside table, flicking off light toward the bassinet. Inside, a small infant with blonde hair laid wide awake, stopping slightly as it heard the noise of a visitor. Harry approached the infant, seeing as it watched him intently with its brown eyes. As Harry stood beside him, Teddy began to squirm again, waving his short arms around and grunting softly. His face puckered up as if he was going to cry, yet none came.

On impulse, Harry reached down and carefully picked up the infant. He had never held one so young before; one of Mrs. Figg's neighbors had had a newborn when he was younger and he got to hold it. He was only about seven at the time, yet Harry remembered how nervous he was of dropping the babe.

Nearly eleven years later, Harry was still worried. The moment he had picked Teddy up, he wished he hadn't. He didn't know the first thing about babies or how to hold them, and fear of dropping his godson swept over him. However, his arms seemed to work it out on their own, cradling his head in the crook of his arm and keeping his forearm flat against his back.

Teddy began to fuss once more, so Harry began to move slightly like he had seen on tv before. The distance from his arm to the ground still intimidated him, so he quickly sat down on the edge of the bed. He quickly began to calm Teddy, looking down at the small figure in his arms. His face was shaped like Tonks' but his eyes belonged to his father. It was as though they together were peering back up at him, which made Harry's mouth run dry.

"Hi mate," he whispered in the dark room. "I'm Harry. I'm your godfather." It seemed a little silly to be talking to an infant; babies couldn't talk back or hold good conversation, yet Harry felt compelled to speak anyway.

"Your parents are dead," he murmured at his godson. "Your gran will be raising you now." His throat constricted slightly. "But you'll be all right, Ted. You still got me, and I promise nothing will happen to you. Ever."

Teddy had quieted his fussing and instead was making soft noises as he observed Harry. "We're alike, you and me," Harry continued. "My parents were both killed by Voldemort too when I was young. I never knew them."

He shifted his free arm out from it's secure position over Teddy's stomach, stretching a finger up to brush the infant's hand. Upon feeling it, Teddy curled his fingers tightly around it, causing a small smile to cross Harry's face. "I had a godfather, but he's dead too. He and your dad were best friends with my dad. I'll tell you about them when you get older, if you'd like."

Ted's eyes began to droop, but his grip on Harry's finger never relented. Harry smiled. "Your parents were really great people, Ted. Your dad taught me more than any of my other teachers and was so kind. And your mum… your mum was a hoot. Funny but sweet woman." His throat went dry again and his eyes stung. "I'm sorry you won't know them."

Harry exhaled deeply. "I promise you, Ted. I won't leave you. I'll always be there for you. I want to be the godfather to you that my godfather couldn't be for me. See, he was only there for me for a few years. I'll be here forever." Ted had already fallen asleep next to Harry's chest. His godfather smiled proudly then gently reached down and placed a kiss on his head.

"I promise.'


End file.
